mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Den Stadt
' |caption1 = |username = jetman1999#4443|type = Player Character |status = Active|hero_name = Atlas|age = 15|birthday = August 11|gender = Male|height = 6'3"|weight = 200|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Detroit Michigan USA|hero_rank = Good|occupation = student|school = U.A.|school_year = 1st Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Density|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Den is a large average portioned man. He is not as tone as he could be due to the fast food he had to eat due to lack of money. However, he still built with a lot of muscle. His face is strong and his chin is stronger, and he is topped off with short black and white hair that is split in the middle Voice Claim Ashe Costumed Appearance Den's Hero suit consists of a Black primary color, wrestling style suit, but instead of the legs going to the knees, it would go all the way to the ankles. A white stripe from each shoulder and legs lead to the torso white octagon. The stripe and octagon are all rivet on to the suit by tough metal alloy rivets that are extremely light. On the shoulder the suit is pinched up and bolted to hold it. The costume comes with black steel toe boots, black finger-less gloves, and black-tinted sunglasses. Personality Den Stadt is a big brother individual due to his many younger siblings. He always wants to make sure everyone he know is in a good mood as best as possible. He does this by being as positive as possible even in moment that would be not the most appropriate. He’s been known to compliment the people he fought including muggers and robbers. He always has a smile on his face to hopefully keep the situation calm and fun. Character Background Born in Detroit, Michigan to a poor family gave Den a tough start for life. His father jumping from job to job and mother took care of him and his 5 siblings. Adding on to that, his quirk came a year later than most of his class. Thus came the obvious bullying from them that he took daily and every time holding his ground as he took the beating. The day he finally received his quirk was the first time he reacted. He finally pushed, this nearly threw the kid with it, that day his bullying stopped. It was in 2nd grade he witnessed his quirkless friend get bully at the nearby basketball court. Quickly, he ran over to put himself between the friend and the older bullies. As he turned to look at his friend he saw the most frightened face and the only thing he could of doing is putting on the biggest smile and tell him “Its alright.” From that point on he would always have a smile on and always be positive as he would be the wall between victims and their trouble All throughout middle school Den worked to support his family. Doing mostly manual labor jobs he eventually got a stable job as construction (none of this is legal of course but this is detroit) and became the heavy lifter quickly. He never got to work out because gym memberships are expensive, so he basically considered this his lifting. A bad side effect that he got from working through middle school was the lack of social life he got, but he got along with as many people as he could. However, many of his night consisted of three things work, studying, or helping around the house. On his final day in middle school, His favorite teacher Mr. Sterling an old hero teacher, came up to him. He told Den about the career of heroism, something not experienced much in detroit, and how he saw potential in Den. He took a great interest in this career due to his love of protecting others. Mr. Sterling recommended U. A. in japan for heroes, and after long talks with his parents they finally allowed it on his own money. So he took the money he saved up and go to japan for take his shot for U. A. or that’s he saw those past 2 years. ' ' ' Two years ago during work, Den’s father let himself got careless during a workplace accident on a construction site. This resulted in a rather quick and gruesome death right in front of Den. Due to this swiftness on how quickly it went wrong, it left Den in shock and disbelief. In an effort to comfort the boy, a nurse repeatedly told him that it was going to be alright and everything was gonna be fine. This worked a little too effectively and convinced Den that is was gonna be alright and that his dad wasn’t dead. Stress continued to stack on as he began to lie to himself and overall ended brainwashing himself. His family made an effort to try to convince him of the truth, however the subject was just too hard for them to speak about to convince him otherwise. Den began to seclude himself, stopping hanging out with friends, and he let off at his job. That’s when Mr. Sterling found him and told him about being a hero and unconsciously looking some escape he followed him. He studied japanese for many nights, he learned about the school and how to get in, and he began his goal to escape Detroit. With his mom thinking he finally moved on she let him go to Japan. Now with one month rent money and a couple extra thousand yen, and the bag on his back he’s ready with a smile on his face. Aspects # Protector # Poor Beginning # Tenacity Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Density Density is the ability to control one’s density of their body. The user directly increases or decreases the amount of cells in his body making him either heavy and tougher or lighter and frail. This also increases or decrease the muscle of the user making them strong enough to move however as he gets denser the he moves slower and slower, treat the strength and density as two intersecting lines. The lighter the user gets they get light headed. The eye color of the user changes based on the density: whiter for less dense, black for more dense. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Student Category:Player Characters